mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Babylonians Mob
The''' Babylonians''' were formed by Raptor and Scavenger females who teamed up with Mutant males. Splinter establishsted dominance while litter-mate sisters Wippy and Pahar competed for dominant. Pahar first held the dominance female status but was overthrown by Wippy, however she regained it. Wippy was predated leaving Pahar's dominance unchallenge. However both Parah and Splinter were taken by disease leaving Obette as the new dominant female. Dominant Pair The oldest of the Mutant males Spinter took the role of dominant male from the start. Wippy and Pahar competed for dominance. Pahar finally won and became the first dominant female. After she gave birth Wippy over threw her and became the dominant female for two months. Only ten days after she gave birth Wippy was overthrown by Pahar. Splinter died and his eldest son Ambros as the new dominant male in his place. Not long after Pahar died leaving her neice Obette as the new dominant female. In August 2012, all the adult males left the group and were replaced by Teletubbie males from the nearby Odd Balls, Albert, of Colombian origins, became the dominant male. Current Members The Babylonians have 18 members as of September 2012. Obette (VBYF010) Dominant Female ''' Albert (VCLM003) '''Dominant Male Butterball (VTBM008) Anderson (VTBM009) Carson (VTBM012) Ammi (VBYF011) Aileen (VBYF015) Penrith (VBYM017) Jenneva (VBYF018) Nadine (VBYF019) VBYM020 VBYF021 VBYM022 VBYF023 VBYP024 VBYP025 VBYP026 VBYP027 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Babylonians. Wippy (VRTF005) Parah (VRTPF006) Uniqua (VSCF003) Tasha (VSCF005) Splinter (VMTM004) Casey Jones (VMTM006) Mr. Marlin (VMTM010) Ambros (VBYM001) Weallcot (VBYM002) Gordana (VBYF003) Donelle (VBYF004) Duron (VBYM005) VBYF006 Dita (VBYF007) Kirby (VBYM008) Frederico(VBYM009) Odette (VBYF010) Ammi (VBYF011) VBYP012 VBYM013 VBYP014 Aileen (VBYF015) VBYF016 Penrith (VBYM017) Jenneva (VBYF018) Nadine (VBYF019) VBYM020 VBYF021 VBYM022 VBYF023 Albert (VCLM003) Butterball (VTBM008) Anderson (VTBM009) Carson (VTBM012) VBYP024 VBYP025 VBYP026 VBYP027 Rivals The Babylonians' main rivals are the Odd Balls. They also enounter the Wild Things and Rasmus. History April 2010: Wippy, Pahar, Uniqua and Tasha joined Splinter, Casey Jones and Mr. Marlin. Spinter took the position of dominant male. Wippy and Pahar competed for dominance but none had won. Both were pregnant. May 2010: Wippy gave birth but her litter was killed by Pahar who gave birth to Ambros, Weallcot and Gordana. Pahar won dominance. June 2010: Tasha was killed in an encounter with Wild Things. July 2010: Wippy was pregnant. She over threw Pahar. One encounter with Wild Things August 2010: Wippy gave birth to Donelle, Duron, VBYF006 and Dita. September 2010: Casey Jones went roving. Two encounters with the Wild Things. October 2010: Pahar was pregnant. VBYF006 was predated. Casey Jones and Mr. Merline went roving. November 2010: '''Pahar lost her litter. Casey Jones and Mr. Merline went roving. One encounter with the Wild Things. '''December 2010: '''Wippy was pregnant. Pahar, Tasha and Uniqua were evicted. '''Janaury 2011: '''Wippy gave birth to Kirby, Frederico, Odette and Ammi. '''February 2011: '''Pahar overthrew Wippy and became the dominant female again. '''March 2011: '''Tasha was predated. '''April 2011: Pahar was pregnant. Wippy and Uniqua were evicted. May 2011: '''Pahar gave birth to VBYP012, VBYM013, VBYP014, Aileen and VBYF016. '''June 2011: '''Wippy was predated while evicted. '''July 2011: '''VBYP012 and VBYP014 were predated. '''August 2011: '''Three encounters with Wild Things. VBYF016 disappeared. '''September 2011: '''Uniqua was pregnant. Casey Jones and Mr. Merlin left the group. '''October 2011: '''Pahar was pregnant. Uniqua, Gordana, Donelle and Dita were evicted. VBYM001 went roving. '''November 2011: '''Parah gave birth to Penrith, Jenneva and Nadine. '''December 2011: '''Splinter died. Ambros became the dominant male. '''Janaury 2012: '''Ambros, Weallcot, Duran and Frederico went roving. Two encounters with Odd Balls. '''February 2012: Gump, Marxx and Pitio appeared. Ambros, Weallcot, Duran and Frederico went roving. Three encounters with Odd Balls. March 2012: '''Parah, Odette and Ammi were pregnant. One encounter with Odd Balls. Uniqu, Gordana, Donelle, Dita were evicted and left the group. '''April 2012: '''Parah aborted her litter and died. Odette became the dominant female. Odette was pregnant and Ammi aborted. Two encounters with the Odd Balls. '''May 2012: '''Odette gave birth to VBYM020, VBYF021, VBYM022 and VBYF023. '''June 2012: Aileen aborted. Albert appeared. Weallcot and Frederico went roving. One encounter with Rasmus. July 2012: Weallcot, Duron and Frederico went roving. One encounter with Odd Balls. '''August 2012: '''Ammi was pregnant. Amdros, Wealcot, Duron, Kirby and Frederico left the group and joined the Odd Balls. Albert, Butterball, Anderson and Carson joined the group. Albert became the dominant male. '''September 2012: '''Ammi gave birth to VBYP024, VBYP025, VBYP026 and VBYP027. Category:Meerkat Mobs